Scared of him
by Rayjpop
Summary: Logan has a fear of kissing and of a certain helmeted boy. Can he help Logan over come his fears? Logan/Carlos AU-ish. Slash


**Author's Note:** It's here! Thanks to the people who voted I decided to write this! Since I am releatively new to I don't know how to label this. The fears make it AU (I think). Please read the author's note at the end and please review!

_Warning_/Disclaimer: This is a BTR fic containing Logan/Carlos moments, if you don't like then you do not have to read. I own nothing!

**Scared of Him**

**Logan POV**

I sat on the bright orange sofa staring off into space, deep in thought. I wondered if it was normal to be afraid of your best friend, it really didn't matter much because I knew that normal wasn't an accurate description of myself. My parent's called me 'brilliant', my friends at school named me 'Einstien', and my three best friends kept up the jokes about my intelligence. Their comments and jeers were deserved because I could ace a test without studying or write a rough draft without any errors. However, I never could make sense of my irrational fears of kissing or _him. _To anyone else kissing and a best friend shouldn't make you nervous, stutter or have a panic attack. Like I said, I am not normal.

I realized my fear of kissing when Camille slapped me across the face which she followed with kissing me all over my face. I stood there frozen before I realized Jo saw everything. I, once again, mumbled something, quickly left and found Kendall and Carlos. Kendall left to go after Jo thus leaving me with Carlos, crouched in the corner alone with him. It was then that I realized my second irrational fear. He didn't do anything but give me a huge grin and I guess that was enough for the whole thing to snowball out of control.

I heard the front door squeak as it opened, I mentally cursed whatever powers that had let this happen. Carlos stood there, he didn't move, say anything or blink, he just stood there.

"Hey C-carlos, what's going on?" He smiled and apparently returned to his regular self.

"I could ask you the same thing. Have you gone emo on us Logie? You're staring at nothing, no lights, no smile or textbook. Is there something you want to talk about?" I wish I could have been anywhere but here right now. He sat a few inches away from me with his helmet still on his head. He took it off when he noticed my eyes were trained on it. He laughed and put it on my head, effectively flattening my hair. His face got slightly redder and I gave him a 'What The Hell?' look.

"You are smiling so I say the helmet worked." That's it, that one simple statement took my mind for a loop. He smiled again and asked again, "Tell me. What's wrong Logie." 'Logie' Only he ever calls me that. He is my best friend so I knew I could trust him.

"I-I'm...afraid." I whispered hoping he didn't hear that. He did.

"Of what?" The look on his face seemed so innocent and honest, he really wanted to know. I pointed at him.

"Of me really? We share a room, bathroom and I hug you everyday. How could you be afraid of me?" He laughed and when my face didn't change he stopped laughing.

"You're serious?" He asked obviously shocked.

"It's not...I mean...Bleep Blaap Bloop." I hoped he would laugh and it would all be forgotten. But he didn't and this couldn't be easily forgotten.

"Logan, spit it out."

"I like you." That simple statement could cost me my best friend.

"I like you too Logie, but why..." I cut him off because I knew he didn't understand what I meant by 'like'.

"No Carlos, I _like_ you." I repeated myself this time putting emphasis on the 'like'.

"Oh. Wait, what?" I can't explain why I did what I did but I kissed him. I pulled him by his shirt and softly kissed the lips of my best friend. It only lasted a second before I pulled away laughing. His wide eyes, mouth slighly open, the look on his face and the fact that he was redder than a tomato was too much for me.

"What was that?" He didn't look mad, surprised definately but not mad.

"A kiss." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it happened to be.

"It's about time." Carlos smiled at me just like he did before.

"Huh?" Now it had to my turn to be completly lost and believe me I was.

"I mean with all the hugs, innuendos, heck I even walked in while you were showering! And I thought you were the smart one." He laughed and smirked at me.

"You mean?" My question never got answered and in a way it did. He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into another kiss. This time it lasted longer and I had no complaints about it. I knew what was going outside though, the door was open.

Kendall handed James a twenty outside the apartment claiming that James knew before hand. James laughed claiming Kendall was a sore loser. His helmet was still on my head while my arms were wrapped around his waist. I had gotten over my fears thanks to the person who, less than 30 minutes ago, I feared. I kissed him again and we both smiled.

**A/N: **Please, please read this! I have a huge favor to ask! I feel like my writing is bad, I can't put my finger on it but something about my writing I don't like, so if you, my lovely reviewers, could please give me advice it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks and I hope you review! Have a nice day!~RAY~


End file.
